L'écharpe bleue
by Sofya29
Summary: Sakura coupa le dernier fil et regarda le résultat. Après s'être piquée tous les doigts et y avoir passé des heures et des heures, l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricoté pour Sasuke était enfin terminée. Dès que l'équipe 7 avait été formée, Sakura avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau spécial et espérait que ça lui plairait.


Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le _Sasusaku Month 2019_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**L'écharpe bleue**_

Sakura coupa le dernier fil et regarda le résultat. Après s'être piquée tous les doigts et y avoir passé des heures et des heures, l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricoté pour Sasuke était enfin terminée. Elle avait choisi spécialement pour lui de la laine bleue et avait ajouté son nom avec du fil argenté. Dès que l'équipe 7 avait été formée, Sakura avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau spécial et espérait que ça lui plairait. Elle plaça l'écharpe dans un sac et sourit. Demain, elle lui donnerait.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura arriva en avance au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Elle savait que Kakashi ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures, mais elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir passer un moment seule avec Sasuke. Assise sur le banc, elle regarda le sac qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit Sasuke arriver au loin. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la main.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Sasuke passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser la parole et s'assit sur le banc. Sakura perdit son sourire, mais se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle retrouva le sourire, s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit le sac.

« C'est pour toi, dit-elle. »

D'abord surpris, Sasuke prit le sac. Il regarda à l'intérieur et sortit l'écharpe.

« Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi, ajouta Sakura. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement. C'était à peine visible, mais Sakura le vit quand même.

« Merci. »

Sakura sourit de plus en plus. L'écharpe plaisait à Sasuke et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

À la fin de la journée, Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il sortit l'écharpe qui était restée dans le sac et la déplia. Dans le coin de l'écharpe, il vit son nom brodé. Il toucha du bout des doigts le fil argenté. Étrangement, le cadeau de Sakura l'avait touché. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un cadeau comme celui-ci depuis la mort de ses parents. Il mit l'écharpe autour de son cou et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Même si elle avait quelques défauts, il pouvait voir tout le travail qu'avait fait Sakura.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'équipe 7 était partie en mission. Les nuits étaient fraîches. Sasuke sortit de son sac l'écharpe bleue et la mit autour de son cou. Sakura reconnut l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricoté. Elle sourit, mais ne dit rien. Le simple fait de voir Sasuke avec l'écharpe la rendait heureuse.

**~00~**

Sasuke prépara son sac. Il était décidé, il devait quitter Konoha. Rester au village le rendait faible et il devait devenir plus fort pour tuer Itachi et venger son clan. Et s'il devait suivre Orochimaru, alors il le ferait. Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir et vit l'écharpe bleue. Il voulait couper tous les liens avec Konoha, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas laisser cette écharpe ? Il l'attrapa et la mit dans son sac.

Plus tard, Sakura essaya de l'arrêter. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas oublier sa vengeance. Il la déposa, inconsciente, sur le banc. Celui-là même où elle lui avait offert l'écharpe. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Il la regarda un instant, voulant graver dans sa mémoire le souvenir de Sakura. À cet instant précis, il ressentait pour Sakura des sentiments qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne devait pas, ses sentiments le rendaient faible. Il devait oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura avant de changer d'avis. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se leva et quitta le village.

**~00~**

Deux ans étaient passés. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, que Sasuke revoyait l'équipe 7. Se retrouver face à face avec Sakura l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait rien fait voir dans son attitude. Il l'observa. En un coup d'œil, il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la fille qu'il avait laissé à Konoha. Sa façon de se tenir, son regard montraient une force et une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son sac qui se trouvait dans un coin et sortit l'écharpe que Sakura lui avait tricoté. C'était la première fois qu'il la prit depuis qu'il était arrivé au repaire d'Orochimaru. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa le pouce sur son nom brodé. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis deux ans. Alors pourquoi maintenant il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête ? Il posa l'écharpe sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne devait penser qu'à Itachi et rien qu'à Itachi.

**~00~**

Après plusieurs heures de marche, l'équipe Hebi s'arrêta. La nuit était tombée et cela ne servait à rien pour l'instant de continuer leur chemin. Ils s'assirent autour du feu que Jûgo avait allumé. Sasuke regarda les flammes danser. Il était proche d'Itachi, il pouvait le sentir. Bientôt, il pourrait assouvir sa vengeance. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Karin demanda dans quel sac se trouvaient les provisions.

« Dans le mien, répondit Sasuke. »

Il entendit la fermeture éclair de son sac s'ouvrir et Karin prendre les provisions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Sasuke vit Karin sortir l'écharpe de son sac et la déplier.

« Elle est vraiment mal faite, où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

La colère envahit Sasuke. Voir l'écharpe de Sakura dans les main de Karin le rendait fou de rage. Il se leva, arracha l'écharpe des mains de Karin et l'attrapa par la gorge. Il savait que s'il serrait un peu plus fort, elle tomberait inconsciente. Encore un peu plus fort et il la tuerait. Son Sharingan était activé et il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Karin.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ça.

-Sasuke. »

Il sentit la main de Jûgo sur son épaule et il retrouva ses esprits. Il désactiva son Sharingan et lâcha Karin qui tomba à genoux. Elle toussa et posa sa main sur sa gorge devenue rouge, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il dégagea la main de Jûgo de son épaule, retourna s'asseoir et contempla le feu à nouveau. Il serra l'écharpe de toutes ses forces. Depuis qu'il avait revu Sakura, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle avaient refait surface. Il faisait tout pour les enfuir à nouveau, même si par moment cela lui semblait impossible. Il passa le reste de la nuit avec l'écharpe serrée dans sa main.

**~00~**

Sasuke avait désormais rejoint l'Akatsuki. Il avait atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé il y a des années. Il avait tué Itachi, il croyait avoir vengé son clan. Mais la vérité lui avait été dévoilée. Itachi s'était sacrifié pour Konoha. Il n'avait été qu'un pion dans leur jeu. Un pion qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à se servir. Konoha lui avait prit ses parents. Konoha lui avait prit Itachi. Et pour cela, ils allaient tous payer.

Il avait revu une nouvelle fois Sakura après sa bataille avec Danzo. Elle était seule et lui avoua qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Le souvenir de leur séparation à Konoha lui revint en mémoire. Et pendant un instant, il était prêt à accepter, prêt à être de nouveau avec elle. Et même s'il avait envi d'y croire, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège et qu'elle était là pour le tuer. Une rage aveugle l'avait envahi. Elle l'avait trahi elle aussi. Si Naruto n'était pas arrivé à temps, il l'aurait tué.

Madara l'avait ramené à leur repère. Une fois seul, il sortit l'écharpe de son sac, la jeta par terre et s'apprêtait à y mettre le feu ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, mais s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas détruire cette écharpe. Il se tourna vers le mur et y donna un violent coup de poing. Sakura l'avait trahi, se disait-il. Alors pourquoi avait-elle encore cet effet sur lui ?

**~00~**

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristique d'une chambre d'hôpital. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures lui revint en mémoire. Il regarda son bras gauche, il n'était plus là. Son regard balaya ensuite la chambre. Sakura lui tournait le dos et était entrain de noter quelque chose.

« Sakura. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et se dirigea vers son lit.

« Tu es réveillé. La plus part de tes blessures ont été soignées. Encore quelques jours et tu pourras sortir. »

Sasuke eut presque envie de rire sur l'ironie de la situation. Sortir de l'hôpital pour finir dans une cellule. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il était près à accepter sa sentence.

« Et Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est dans la chambre d'à côté. Il récupère. »

Sasuke acquiesça.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Sakura attends ! »

Il lui prit la main et la tira doucement vers lui.

« Merci. »

D'abord surprise, Sakura sourit, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Merci de ne l'avoir jamais abandonné. Merci d'avoir toujours cru en lui. Merci de lui pardonner et de l'aimer. Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à la lâcher. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui. Sakura s'assit sur le rebord du lit et ils restèrent ici, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fille de douze ans qu'elle avait été, qui lui avait tricoté une écharpe bleue, et à la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle était probablement la personne qu'il avait fait le plus souffrir et elle trouvait encore la force d'être là pour lui. Naruto l'avait ramené des ténèbres, mais Sakura était sa lumière.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, le jugement de Sasuke fut enfin prononcé et contre toute attente, il fut libéré. Il savait que c'était grâce à Kakashi qui était désormais Hokage et à Naruto. Il avait droit à une seconde chance et il ne la gâcherait pas. Il quitta le village à nouveau. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne partait plus par vengeance, mais pour la rédemption. Il avait passé tellement d'années dans les ténèbres, qu'il devait découvrir qui il était. Il devait devenir un homme meilleur pour Sakura.

**~00~**

Sasuke était revenu à Konoha deux ans plus tard. Son retour n'avait duré que quelques semaines car Kakashi lui avait donné une mission dans un village voisin. Sakura avait été envoyée aussi dans ce village en tant que médecin.

Sasuke était entrain de préparer son sac, tandis que Sakura était assise sur son lit. Il mit ses vêtements dans son sac quand il entendit Sakura s'exclamer :

« Sasuke-kun, est-ce que c'est.. »

Il regarda le vêtement qu'il avait dans la main, il s'agissait de l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricoté. Il était tellement habitué à la prendre avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention.

« C'est l'écharpe que tu avais tricoté.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'aies encore. »

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit l'écharpe.

« Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer. »

Sakura toucha délicatement le fil argenté du bout des doigts et sourit. Sasuke la regarda, elle était magnifique. Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux, la passa derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Sasuke savait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Sakura dans sa vie. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé il y a des années. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Sakura ne le rendait pas faible, il le rendait bien plus fort. Après avoir passé tout ce temps loin de Sakura, il avait enfin comprit qu'il avait besoin d'elle et de son amour.

**~00~**

Sasuke, Sakura et Sarada marchèrent dans les rues enneigées de Konoha, en route vers la maison de Naruto. C'était devenue une tradition. Lorsque Sasuke revenait au village, les Uchiha et les Uzumaki se réunissaient pour dîner ensemble. La nuit était tombée et les rues du village étaient quasiment désertes. L'air était froid et Sarada éternua. Sasuke s'approcha de sa fille et lui mit l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou. Sarada regarda l'écharpe, surprise.

« C'est un cadeau que m'avait tricoté ta mère quand on était genin. J'y tiens énormément. »

Sarada acquiesça, promettant d'y prendre soin. Sasuke sourit et retourna près de Sakura. Il lui prit la main et tous les trois continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la maison de Naruto.

_**Fin**_


End file.
